The Son of Two Dragon Gods
by JordanSL
Summary: What if Natsu wasn't raised by igneel, but was raised by two dragon gods. he meets with Juvia in the forest, they Join fairy tail together, become best friends and live life together. follow them throughout the adventures.
1. The Son Of Two Dragon Gods

'MUM, DAD. WHERE ARE YOU?' screamed a young salmon haired boy. deep down he knew that he couldn't stay with them forever, his parents had to leave one day. He told himself that they had to go and there was something they had to do. No matter how much he told himself they had something to do he couldn't help but cry and feel saddened.

His parents had always told him in case they were no longer around go and join human society and live out his days there. 'I will find you both and of course I will beat you for leaving me' the boy smirked with a little chuckle. He had promised himself that he will do as his parents asked but he wasn't going to give up on his search for them.

 **One Week Later (Outside Forests Near Magnolia)**

Natsu was walking through the forest in order to get to Magnolia, as he heard rumours about there being a super strong wizard guild which goes by the name Fairy Tail.

Natsu using his enhanced sense heard screaming, by the sounds of it a girl was screaming. Instantly running until he reached the source of the sound, he instantly was enraged at the sight he saw. A girl with blue hair was being dragged across the floor while being tied up and beaten. It was almost as if they were torturing her. He was instantly pissed off and ran to fight them.

'Oi you bastards, what the fuck do you think you're doing.' Not giving them time to answer he beat what looked like slavers to a pulp with his bare fists.

'Hello my name is Natsu Dragneel, are you okay?' he asked with his signature grin in the attempt to make her feel happier.

'My name is Juvia Lockser, thank you for the help Natsu-sama.' The bluenette respond, trying to pull a smile through the pain. 'SAMA' he screamed to himself but ignored it and focused on helping her. He had seen a small cabin where she can rest up

 **Two Weeks Later (Small Cabin)**

'Natsu-sama, where are we.' Juvia woke up from her two-week unconsciousness. Staring at Natsu who stayed by her side whenever he could.

'Morning Juvia, we are in a small cabin I found, it seems to be abandoned so it should be fine that we are here.' He then followed with 'all the cuts and bruises are healed, I used my magic to heal you on the first day but I was not able to wake you up. So how do you feel?' questioned the salmon haired boy

'Surprisingly Juvia feel completely fine, Juvia feels as if Im ready to move out now. So Natsu-sama what are you planning to go? Juvia would like to stay with Natsu-sama.' The young girl questioned the young boy

'I'm going to Fairy Tail a place where wizards do jobs and earn money.' Responded Natsu

'The Juvia will go there too, because Juvia is a Wizard too.' Said Juvia with a mixture of happiness and Excitement.

'HUH, Juvia you can use magic that is really cool.' Natsu Praised Juvia

'Yes Juvia uses water magic, now should we head to Fairy Tail?'

 **One Day Later (Outside Fairy Tail Guild Hall)**

'Natsu-sama, Juvia thinks we should enter at the same time.' Juvia said this while looking at Natsu with what seemed to be a replica of his signature grin, causing Natsu to have a slight blush on his face as he agreed

'3'

'2'

'1'

They both pushed open the doors to be amazed. Nobody noticed them as of yet, everyone was happy. They were both shocked they were not used to such happiness in one location. Then they noticed a short old man walk towards them.

'Hello children, my name is Makarov Dreyar Fairy Tails Guild Master. How may I help?'

'My name is Natsu Dragneel, and her name is Juvia Lockser. Old man we would like to join Fairy Tail.'

'Very well, welcome to Fairy Tail you brats. Let me just say two things. One everyone here is a family and we protect our family, so now you are our family we will protect you. And second Where would you like your guild mark and what colour do you want it?' All Natsu and Juvia could do at hearing this was nod and practically bounce up and down with excitement.

Natsu got his guild mark on his right should, it was black with a gold outline.

Juvia got her guild mark on her right thigh, it was blue.

Fairy Tail had been partying for a couple in celebration of gaining new members, everyone had been happy and partied. Natsu and Juvia were accepted quickly and made friends fast. They Meet Erza Scarlet, The Strauss Siblings, Cana Alberona, Levy McGarden and Gray Fullbuster.

'Natsu you have very unique eyes don't you. They are very beautiful.' The scarlet haired girl stated. She was talking about the variation of colours in his eyes. The left one had a golden sclera and the rest was pure black, while the right had a black sclera and the rest was gold.

'Juvia thinks Natsu-sama has wonderful eyes. Well he is wonderful every way.' Juvia said while holding her cheeks wiggling in awe. Of course Natsu started to blush but found no words to say back to the girls complementing his eyes.

'I think it's about time to test hot shots strength' an ice mage confidently spoke out, while he didn't realise he had stripped into nothing but his shorts.

'Oi Ice Princess, I'll gladly fight you for stripping in front of my Juvia!' an angry Natsu screamed. Causing Juvia to blush followed by whistling from the rest of the guild. Juvia practically had hearts coming out of her eyes. 'My Juvia he said, Juvia will gladly be Natsu-sama's' Juvia said to herself.

'If you're going to fight do it outside' interrupted a scarlet mage.

By this point everyone had started to walk outside to see what the new mage had. Nobody was left in the guild hall, everyone waiting in anticipation for what the new guy could do. Master Makarov took it upon himself to be the ref for this round.

'Natsu Dragneel vs Gray Fullbuster' the old man stated.

'3'

'2'

'1'

'Fight'

Without any time to spare Gray casted his spell ' **ICE MAKE: SAUCER'** a sharp disc went toward Natsu, he just stood there and put on a devilish smirk. Natsu raised his right hand and grabbed the saucer in mid-air. 'Is that all you got?' question Natsu which led to Gray growing increasingly angry. ' **ICE MAKE: HAMMER'** Natsu didn't waste any time in dodging, managing to dodge Grays Spell he whispered 'It's time to end this.' Only Gray heard this and feared a little. ' **CELESTIAL GOD DRAGONS HOLY PUNCH'** Natsu punched Gray in the face, Gray was blown back insanely far, eventually landing off Fairy Tail grounds and into a couple trees. Everyone's jaw hit the floor, to think Gray would be taken out in one punch amazed everyone. Obviously Juvia had hearts in her eyes staring at her love in awe.

'Match Over, Natsu Dragneel is the winner.' Makarov said with a sense of joy 'I believe we have someone with a vast amount of potential join.'

 **A Couple Hours Later**

Everyone is still talking about the beating Gray got from Natsu, all talking about if he was holding back, how strong is he and what magic he uses.

'Thanks to you Gray will be out for a couple of hours' Erza said with a chuckle 'Now Natsu will you explain to us what magic you use'

'Well, I don't only use one kind of magic you know? I use 5, well 3 of them are to make the other 2 stronger hehe.' Everyone went silent in complete shock. Mastering one magic was hard enough let alone 5. They all had the same though line 'Just how strong is this guy'

'Brat tell us the 5 magic's you use then' a eager old man asked

'I use two types of dragon slayer magic, it's a unique form of dragon slayer magic though. Its God dragon slaying magic. Your probably not going to believe me but I learnt it from the two dragon gods, they are the only two god's dragons have. The first one is Celestial God Dragon Slaying magic which in basic terms is a different type of holy dragon slaying magic and the second type I use is Darkness God Dragon Slaying magic, you can guess what element it is.' Everyone was amazed there had been rumours of such magic and to actually meet someone who could use two of the magic's was astonishing.

'As for the three other types they are made to make my dragon slayer magic more effective, one is teleportation magic. Though I'm not that good at using it, I can only travel short distances' He then started to teleport around the room then went back to his original position. 'I can use summoning magic, I can someone two creatures and they are really kind well Caligo (Darkness) less so.' **'SUMMONING MAGIC CALIGO' 'SUMMONING MAGIC LUX'** two creatures were summoned both of them resembled ancient Chinese dragons but where relatively small. One was black while the other was gold. 'You little shit, I told you not to summon me for a useless reason.' The dark dragon said. 'Hello there Natsu, I trust you are doing well.' The more respectable dragon stated. 'The rude one is Caligo and the nice one is Lux. What is also cool about these guys is not only are they strong individually if the time arises they can merge but it does heavily drain my magic so I prefer not for that to happen.' The Salmon haired boy said while itching the back of his head.

'One question my boy, if the little dragons can merge and they share the same elements as your magic wouldn't that mean you can merge your two attributes of dragon slaying magic.' The guild master curiously asked.

'I can but it drains my magic faster for two reasons, one because I'm stronger when using it and because they are opposite elements pretty much it's hard to control so they accept each other and don't go out of control.' Still itching his head

'as for the last magic I can use, it's called Re-equip magic. I only care to have the three suits of armour and the three weapons my parents gave me. Both the armour my mother made me and the armour my father made me look almost identical it's a sleeveless vest with combat bottoms and boots. It may not look like armour but it increases my magical protection and strength depending if I select the darkness or celestial one. And as for the third suit I don't want to talk about it.' Natsu had become saddened by the thought of the third re-equip but very quickly covered it up with a fake smile that everyone except from Juvia and Makarov believed.

The whole guild was impressed about his magic and what he is able to do. They were all happy that he joined the guild alongside Juvia not only because he was strong also because he seemed like a loveable type of guy.

'I guess it's time for me to go and find a place to sleep it's been a long day. I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow.' The dragon slayer said

'Brat you can stay here for the night if you wish, I doubt you have any money.' The Master offered the pink haired boy.

'Oh thanks for the offer gramps but I got money I took it off some slavers I beat up around two weeks ago.'

'Good bye Natsu-sama, Juvia will see you tomorrow.' Juvia said a little sadden that she would be separated from her love.

'Are you an idiot Juvia? I mean we travelled together and I know for a fact you ain't go money. Where do you plan to stay? Here? Grab your stuff idiot, we are going to find a place to live now and stay together, living in the same house. Before you even bother asking why, it's because we are partners hehe.' The boy said as he blushed heavily and started to walk

Juvia began to shed tears much to everyone's surprise she was smiling at the same time 'I love you Natsu-sama, no one has shown Juvia the kindness you have. You stayed by Juvia side for two weeks when you didn't even know me. You have brought Juvia to her first real family. And you have given me a place to live beside Juvia's best friend.' Juvia thought to herself as she began to follow.

 **Walking Around Magnolia**

'So Juvia this is the plan, we find a shop where we can buy some land near the forest, then get somewhere to build us our own house. While this is happening we can stay at an inn. And don't worry about money we have enough for an inn for a while and I'll work out a payment plan with the company's.' Natsu said confidently with a huge grin on his face 'I will take the pain Juvia has been through and turn it into happiness, I promise her and myself.' He thought to himself aware of the problems she's had throughout her life.

'Juvia thinks that is perfect Natsu-sama, Juvia couldn't think of a happier way to spend her days. She is happy to spend it with her best friend and Partner!' Juvia said with happiness that could be said to be true happiness.'

 **Four Weeks Later (Fairy Tail Guild Hall)**

'Morning Master.' The bluenette known as Juvia happily said. But Makarov could tell there was something a little wrong with her but nothing too distressing.

'Good morning my darling, how may I help you.' Responded Makarov

'Juvia is wondering where Natsu-sama is, he wasn't there when I woke up.'

'Fear not Juvia, he came in early and took a job. He said you looked tired from all the jobs you have taken so he didn't want to wake you. But boy is he working hard he has taken on an incredible amount of jobs recently.'

'That's because Natsu-sama is paying for our house, he wants to work hard so we can have a bright future he said. Juvia is thankful.'

'Hehe he's a man alright.' Master chuckled in a Elfman manner 'And Juvia I didn't think you and Natsu-sama were like that, sharing a bed.' Master teased by mocking and mimicking

Juvia fell into a heavy blush with what seemed to be steam coming out of her head. 'Juvia and Natsu-sama are not like that, we only share a bed because it's cheaper while we stay at an Inn. But Juvia wouldn't mind if we were like that.' Nobody knew what Juvia started to imagine after she said this. She was wiggling her whole body around muttering stuff.

'Well just wait for him to come back, I heard the house is finished today so wait in anticipation for what it will be like.'

 **Couple of Hours Later**

The guild hall door came flying open with none other than Natsu stating there with his signature grin and said 'Juvia come, the house should be done. Let's go and check it out.' His grin never died down, he stood there and waited for Juvia to come before he took off.

 **Natsu and Juvia's House**

'Why the hell are you guys here, this ain't your house!' Natsu shouted at the people following behind him and Juvia them people were Master Makarov, Erza, Mirajane and Cana.

'We want to see what you have built for yourself and Juvia boy, is that a problem?' countered the old man. All Natsu did was put on a face that had given up with arguing

They walked up to the house, it was amazing. Though it was a single floor, it was still beautiful. It had two bedrooms, a huge living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a spare room. Natsu and Juvia had already gone furniture shopping so it was already full of furniture.

'Wow boy this house is perfect for you and Juvia, I hope you live a good life here' said Makarov before leaving because he wanted to let Natsu and Juvia spend some time together, after all it is a teary moment for them

'Natsu I'm impressed, I didn't think you had it in you.' Stated Erza before leaving also

'Isn't Natsu a man now, being able to provide for his girlfriend.' Mira teased before leaving

Cana didn't say any words just gave him a thumbs as if she was saying go for it.

Juvia fell onto the floor as she was crying her eyes out, making no attempt to suppress her feelings. Natsu noticed and instantly ran to her before giving her a tight hug. 'Juvia this is our home now; after all we are family.' Juvia started to cry even harder when hearing this. She buried her face into his chest. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes but it felt like hours, they both enjoyed it.

Natsu picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house, making Juvia blush a lot and Natsu Blush slightly. Juvia had fallen asleep within Natsu's arms. He slowly took her into her room and tucked her into the bed. 'Im lucky to have you as my best friend Juvia' he thought to himself while kissing her forehead

(Natsu & Juvia are both 11 and of course got help buying his house)

 **6 Years Later**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

'Today is the day Natsu is finally gonna ask, isn't he?' Mira asked while looking as happy as could be

'Good luck my boy.' Makarov thought to himself.

 **Magnolia Park**

'Hey Juvia'

'Hello Natsu-sama, Juvia is happy you would call her out here.'

'Well listen we gotta talk.' Natsu said with a serious face which made Juvia nervous she was thinking things like 'What if he doesn't want to be my Partner Anymore.'

'Damn it I'm struggling with words, fuck it I'm just going to show her' Natsu thought to himself before he grabbed a hold of Juvia and kissed her. She could feel all his emotions for it and she passionately kissed him back. They stayed like for a couple of minutes and stopped due to Natsu breaking it.

'I love you, Juvia.'

'Juvia loves Natsu-sama' the both chuckled while their foreheads were touching


	2. The First Day Together

**Magnolia Park**

"Hey Juvia"

"Hello Natsu-sama, Juvia is happy you would call her out here."

"Well listen we gotta talk." Nastu said with a serious face which made Juvia nervous, she was thinking things like "what if he doesn't want to be my partner anymore".

'Damn it I'm struggling with words, fuck it I'm just going to show her' Natsu thought to himself before he grabbed hold of Juvia and kissed her. She could feel all his emotions for it and she passionately kissed him back. They stayed like that for a couple minutes and stopped to Natsu breaking it.

"I love you, Juvia"

"Juvia loves Natsu-sama" They both chuckled while their foreheads were touching.

 **Outside Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"Natsu-sama, are we going to tell everyone about us." The water Mage questioned

"Yeah we might as well, they have been trying to put us together for years." Natsu replied with a smirk

"More like they were trying to get Natsu-sama to confess to Juvia for years." Juvia jokingly remarked

Natsu didn't say any back to her. He held out his hand, waiting for her to grab hold of it. She was happy, probably the happiest day of her life. Her crush since she was a child had finally confessed, all these years she feared rejection but now happy she got acceptance. She grabbed onto her boyfriend's hand as they started walking into the guild smiling at one another.

As they walked into the guild, people starting noticing them really quickly. People were whistling and shouting about how Natsu stopped being so dense.

"Natsu, how did force pure innocent Juvia into this." A scarlet mage said with a menacing glare

The whole guild signed all thinking the same thing 'is she the only one that doesn't notice her feelings, man we thought Natsu was dense'

"Ezra, come on you know I wouldn't force Juvia to do anything." Said nervously, sure he was stronger than Erza but who wouldn't fear her.

"Erza-san it's okay because Juvia loves Natsu-sama." Juvia said with a look like she had been to the heavens.

"Well is Juvia says it's okay I guess I could let it go"

"Thanks for believing me Erza." Natsu looked angry as he said causing Erza to frown "well anyway Juvia do you want anything to eat or drink? Natsu and Juvia sat at the bar and ordered their stuff. Natsu got Fire Oak (fire from a burning a oak tree) and Juvia got a green tea, they sat there talking for an hour or so. The occasional person would come over and congratulate them.

A figure came from the door. The figure was Gray Fullbuster he had just got back after a quest. Everyone just went silent as they knew Gray had feelings for Juvia, the were worried he would try or say something that would piss Natsu off. Everyone knew it would most likely happen due to him being seen as a douchebag.

"Gray we got to talk, it would be best if we did this in private." The red-headed girl said softly to not startle him.

"Whatever it is just say it here." Responded the Raven black haired male

"Gray believe you want to do this in private."

"Just say it here dammit." At this point he was angry he knew something was up and he just wanted it to be over, he just wanted whatever it was out.

"Natsu and Juvia are now a couple." This sentence shocked him, he instantly felt heartbroken 'how could he and Juvia be going out. All these years he never showed interest even after all my advances she never shown me any care' at this point the Ice-Mage snapped he wanted to kill Natsu. Juvia and Natsu stared at him wondering what he was going to do.

" **ICE MAKE LANCE** " gray let a stream of lances out aiming at Natsu hoping they would hit him. To give him the slightest test of pain to make himself feel better.

Unexpectedly Natsu wasn't the one to react, Juvia had instead gotten up to face Gray. " **WATER SLICER** " Juvia had stopped all of Grays Lances before the hit anyone. "Gray, Juvia know you may be angry but can't you respect other people's choices?" Juvia tried to say calmly but the frustration in her voice was noticeable.

"WHY GOD DAMMIT! why him he has been ignoring your feelings for years, while I have been trying so hard for you. WHY COULDN'T YOU NOTICE ME!" Gray raged pleading for answers

"How could you say that for the last nine years Natsu has given his life to make Juvia happy. he gave Juvia a home, he gave Juvia a family and he gave Juvia a life. Without him Juvia would of probably been dead in a ditch somewhere after people did who knows what to Juvia."

Gray and everybody else went completely silent, they were shocked at what just happened. Natsu wanted to go beat the crap out of Gray but he trusted Juvia enough to handle the situation like she wants.

"What a bitch you are; why don't you start doing him in front of everyone. It's probably a fantasy of yours, gets you off huh." Gray said with the face the shows he didn't care anymore. He was broken what could hurt him more that.

Juvia just started to cry, she uncontrollably let her tears. This was the final straw for Natsu. He got off his chair and walked slowly toward gray, who at this point came to realise how much pain he is going to be in. Natsu coated his hand in darkness " **DARKNESS DRAGONS GOD PUNCH** " Natsu punched gray right in the stomach causing him to cough up blood.

"Natsu stop this now!" Demanded Erza Scarlet

" **CELESTIAL DRAGONS FIST BARRAGE** " Natsu never let up punching Gray. He was so filled with rage, it was supposed to be a special day for them but he came and ruined it all, he caused his love to cry.

"Natsu that's enough." Someone in the guild shouted out. Natsu refused to listen and carried on. Gray had passed out, as soon as they noticed this they all quickly dragged him away from the unconscious Gray.

Juvia was too consumed with tears and thoughts to notice what was happening. She thought everyone would view her in the same Gray had said. She finally came around when she realised Fairy Tail wouldn't view her differently because of Grays jealously. When she snapped out of her daze, the water Mage saw her boyfriend going crazy. She slowly walked up to him, she got there they had dragged the dragon Mage off of the ice Mage.

"Let's go home, Natsu-sama." The bluenette said with a forced smile "I've had enough for one day"

With no other words being said the couple left the guild to head home. Everyone was silent and in shock, they all seemed to forget Grays current state. No one had noticed until now but Fairy Tails Guild Master was sitting there and watching.

"Master you was there and you did nothing!" Someone in the guild shouted.

"You all know Natsu, there's three reasons I did nothing. One, today they were so happy that they are together and when people spit on such great happiness it can have large consequences. Second, we all know how protective Natsu is over Juvia even when they weren't in a relationship. And third, you do know Natsu is practically a dragon,right? For that even if what he said wasn't much it still caused hurt due to their personality." Makarov stated

All the guild sighed even though Gray only said a line it was still hurtful but nonetheless that's all it took for him to get attacked.

 **Natsus and Juvias House**

"Juvia lets just forget this and enjoy the rest of the night together." The pink haired man said while doing his signature grin

"Juvia will go and prepare dinner." She said while replicating Natsus signature smile.

Juvia had cooked them dinner, they were sitting down and talking and enjoying life together. Natsu was telling her stories of his parents and other dragons he met. After his story's Juvia would start talking about their future together and where they would end up in the future, basically what she dreamed of. They had finished dinner and finished doing some other stuff, it was time for them to go to bed.

"Ummm, Natsu-sama. Can we share the same room and bed from now on?" Juvia said with both anticipation and nervousness.

"Ju-Ju-Juvia we don't have to do that until you're ready, I mean I don't to sleep with you unless you're ready." A blushing dragon Mage said. Juvia picked up on his misunderstanding instantly

"Natsu-sama I think you are misunderstanding, I don't mean have sex I mean just sleep on the bed and share a bedroom like other couples." Juvia giggled, causing Natsu to go bright red.

"Fine, we can share a room. And we need a few days away from the guild so how about we go to Hargeon for the day tomorrow."

"Juvia would like that, but for now let's go to sleep.

Natsu and Juvia laid in bed Natsu on his back while Juvia was cuddling him. They both blissfully slipping.

 **Hargeon Town Centre**

"Oh my god, it's salamander-sama." A random girl said running to a crowd

"Let's check this out, i could be fun." Juvia suggested

Natsu and Juvia walked hand in hand to see what the crowd was doing. They sure a purple haired figure surrounded by girls who looked captivated in love. Natsu could tell instantly who this was and what magic he's using.

"Are you really going to call yourself Salamander, Bora?" Asked a figure emerging from the crowd known as Natsu.

Several girls were instantly pissed off and went in for the attack. "DON'T TOUCH HUSBAND YOU BITCHES" Juvia screamed however the girls were still coming and Natsu was thinking 'did she really just say husband.' Juvia didn't want anyone to touch Natsu so she used magic. " **WATER LOCK** " holding the girls in place while Natsu walked off.

"It's best if you turn yourself in Bora, don't be a pain."

"I never will give up **RED CARP-** " bora was instantly knocked out by Natsu well not Natsu. His summoning spirits came out on their own without his knowledge a dual roared him.

"Hi I'm sorry to bother you but I would like to thank you for saving me from his charm magic." A blonde hair Mage happily thanked. "Sorry but are you sovereign, the wielded of darkness and celestial?"

"Yes I am, I'm know as Sovereign of Fairy Tail." The slayer replied with his signature.

"Would I be able to join Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah sure follow me but make it quick. Juvia you too."

"What's the rush."

"I may have stopped him but the rune knights are still pissed at me for damaging one of their outposts, so we need to get out of here before they show up."

The three ran in order to save Natsu from the rune Knights and their constant moaning

 **Sorry about the last two chapters not being action packed, I had to get past the story bits before I bring the fighting in**


End file.
